Back To Normal
by mygrl
Summary: I don't own it or them. I know I'm on the fence about "shipping" but I still am stuck with the idea that Alex has a much bigger part in Bobby's life and heart then he ever awknoweldges. What if those feelings came to light? Bad summary, but pleae read.


Thursday, November 22, 2007

Under normal circumstances, Bobby would have preferred to be alone today. Thanksgiving is a day for families, and being that he had none, it seemed the perfect opportunity for him to spend a quiet day at home, watching football and drinking a beer or two. But Eames had insisted on dragging him to her parent's house for a big, overblown Thanksgiving feast. Eames hadn't really let him out of her sight much since the whole "Tates incident". He was hoping to come off suspension by the beginning of December, and once she could see he was back to normal, maybe she would lay off a bit. Still, there was a part of him that appreciated the effort. Eames did seem to know how to take care of him. But sometimes, it was overkill. She called at least three times a day from work, always the same questions; "Did you eat breakfast?", later, "Did you see the Shrink?" and later still "Do you want me to come by with some takeout?". So, the answers became as routine as the questions. Answer one "yes, I had cereal, milk and some orange juice". Later, 'Yes, I went to my appointment (and sometimes, "No Eames, you know I don't see him today") and later still "Fine, Chinese, Italian or Mexican?" So when she asked him, no, really _insisted_ that he come along for Thanksgiving, he acquiesced. If only to appease her.

2:00 PM found Bobby wandering around the Eames' household, looking at what seemed like thousands of photos all over the place. There were the usual graduation, wedding, anniversary, birthday photos, but the ones that caught his attention were the ones of Eames in younger days. Pictures of a happy, blushing Alex looking up at her late husband Joe. Silently Bobby wondered whether anyone in his life had ever looked at him like that. There were pictures of a very young Alex's graduation from Columbia, and a very cute picture of a teenage Alex with pigtails ice skating with her sister. There were photos of all the grandchildren, including Nathan, who was the child Alex carried and so willingly gave up to her sister. Bobby had never asked Alex how she _really_ felt after giving him away. He wondered, not for the first time, if Alex regretted giving up the one child she would only ever have. He knew her life had not turned out as planned.

The rest of the day was pretty much how it always was for the Eames' family. There were loud disagreements, much teasing, too much food, and lots of football. Bobby had spent many times with her family over their partnership, and they pretty much treated him like family. But spending Thanksgiving with them was different. Because he wasn't _really _family and therefore felt a bit out of place. He was grateful when it was time to go.

"Well, Eames, no need for you to stop by this week with takeout. Your mother's given me enough leftovers to last me a month!" He grinned glancing over at her driving.

"Are you saying you don't want my company?" She teased back, tightening her grip on the wheel a bit.

"No, no. It's just that...I'm ok Alex. I really am. You don't have to have me on surveillance 24 hours a day. I'm going to be fine. And while I appreciate your concern, I need to start to depend on myself again." Ok?"

She smiled, not a full on smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Ok, Bobby. I'll lay off. _A bit"._

And she did. Sort of. The rest of his suspension consisted of maybe one or two calls a day, and maybe takeout three nights a week. Bobby's life began to get back to normal.

December 20, 2007

Bobby sighed as he examined the body. It wasn't right. The way the blood was spattered, the way the room was ransacked. He turned to explain his thoughts to Alex when her cell rang. She looked at the number and excused herself. He vaguely heard her speaking in the background, and when she came back, he looked at her expectantly. "The captain?" He questioned

"What?"

He motioned to the phone. "Was it the captain?"

"Oh, no. Just...no. Sorry. Personal call." She waved him off and began talking to the witness.

Was Eames _blushing?_ He thought. No, No, it's warm in here.

7:30 PM

Bobby got up and started to put his coat on. "You want to grab dinner out, or you want to take something back to my place? We can go over the notes from today."

"Um...no, sorry Bobby. I have a date. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a wave and a smile she left.

Wait. A date. OK. A date. Yes, yes, his mind said. Why not? He knew over the years Eames dated. Of course she had. Even when she was pregnant (which Bobby thought was pretty strange, but then again pregnant women have hormone surges and then...No, no. His mind wouldn't go there. It didn't back then, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna think about that now). He doesn't recall too many dates after her pregnancy, but c'mon, it's been four years. So, yeah. Ok. She must have had some dates along the line, so why not now? He sighed and gathered his things.

Once he got home, he made himself a salad, a sandwich and opened a bottle of beer. He opened his binder to review his notes from the day. He started thinking. Eames really should be here to go over these notes. This was a difficult case. He would call her. He may interrupting her date, but, hey, that's the life of a detective, it's what she signed up for. She wouldn't mind. Heck, she would probably even be grateful. He ran his hand through his hair. C'mon. He berated himself. C'mon. Why shouldn't she be allowed a life outside of him and the job? Because...because he explained back to himself. Because she was supposed to be worried about him. Taking care of him. The debate team in his head continued. You told her to ease off a little. You wanted things to be back to _normal_. But since when was normal watching Alex leave for a date? And since when was _normal_ this sickening feeling he had in stomach even thinking of "Alex and Date" in the same sentence? Oh god. Oh NO. NO, NO NO. This cannot be happening now. Is he just another cliche? Does he really have these feelings for his partner? After all these years? And then his mind went down a long path that he had never allowed himself to go on. Maybe it wasn't all of the sudden.

Maybe he's felt this way for years. No. Yes. No. Yeees. Christ.

December 21st, 10:00AM

"Bobby, you have those phone records?" Eames asked, not looking up from the computer.

"What? Oh...yeah..here.." He handed them to her. He watched her. She was acting normal. She wasn't dressed particularly provocatively. She wasn't "glowing" so he assumed last night's date must've ended early. OK. Ok. He convinced himself. It was one date, and now it was over. They could go back to normal.

3:30PM

"Hey, Goren. Up for a beer after work?" Logan asked "It's been a while."

"Yeah. That would be great.. I'm ready to be out among the living again. Could use a good time. I'll catch up with you later."

6:00PM

Bobby and Alex were finishing up paperwork when Alex got up to leave.

"You headed home?" Bobby asked

"Um...no. Actually, I have another date."

Bobby's head snapped up. Uh oh. His stomach began to get tight. He looked down again. He had to do something. What, what to do? His brain was working overtime. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Bobby, are you ok?"

He waved in the air. "Yeah, yeah. It's just... I don't know. I thought I was alright, but I don't really feel right. I think ...I think I'll just grab some takeout and go home." He tried to look pathetic. There was silence for a minute. Then.

"Well, um, you know, if you don't want to be alone..." she looked uncomfortably at the phone.

"No, no Eames. You go. Have fun." He looked down again pretending to write something on his pad.

Alex rocked back and forth on her feet for a minute, never taking her eyes off Bobby. "You know...I could actually go for some takeout myself. Let me just make a phone call and we can go." She looked determined.

"OK Eames. Thanks." He smiled weakly.

When Eames walked away, Logan walked up behind Bobby. "Ready to go Goren?"

"Oh, sorry Logan. Eames really wants to go over today's events. Raincheck?"

Logan squinted his eyes. "Really? I could've sworn I hear Eames telling Falacci she had a date tonight."

"Oh?" Goren shrugged his shoulders. "He must've cancelled. Anyway. We'll probably work all night tonight and she'll bitch about this guy to me". Bobby refused to look Mike in the eye.

"Riiigght". Logan smirked. "See ya."

6:40PM

"Bobby" Eames called to him from the elevators "Grab my coat and let's go. I'm hungry."

Bobby grabbed both coats, and walked to the elevators with a light step.

"So, what do you want? Chinese, Italian or Mexican?" She asked looking up at him.

"Whatever you want Eames. Whatever you want."

Yes, yes. He thought. Things were going back to normal.


End file.
